Sexual Encounters an Umbreon Story
by guizel
Summary: a story about an umbreon who's best friend and adopted brother an espeon become sexually involved after a prank gets out of control revealing there long bottled feelings for one another its also being re-writen and will be added upon completion


Sexual Encounter the Umbreon Story

Because our house was so small, i had to share a bedroom with my best friend who had lived with us ever since his parents split, Espi. When i was younger, it didn't bother me all that much, But now we where older i wanted and needed my own space. For an Espeon he was alright i suppose but could be a little annoying. Even so, he had reached that age, when he needed his privacy too. Dont get me wrong, our bedroom was quite large as bedrooms go. There was enough room for our single beds, a shared double wardrobe and a computer desk, so it wasnt exactly cramped still it wvs space we had to share.

The problam was like his parents my father had decided to piss-off about 2 month's after we adopted Espi so in a way he was my brother. He left with some tart he had been shagging behind mothers back. Mum said after hed gone, that she'd been glad to see the back of him as the bitch she'd caught him with that time wasnt the first. Father wvsnt big on parental responsibilities infact it took me and mother ages to convince him to adopt Espi. The tight fisted old bastard never even contributed a penny to mine or Espi's upbringing. So mother has to go put to work and we ended up in a cabin hut more then a house but we never had regrets we always had decent meals and plenty of entertainment so we didnt complain.

it was the holidays, about eleven o'clock in the morning and i wasnt i the best of moods. Id had another argument with the girl i was seeing, Umi, (like me she too was an Umbreon thick as pig-shit but fantastic in bed!) and she'd broken up with me for about the eighth time in as many month's. I knew she'd ring in a day or two, crying her eyes out and begging to take her back because she "really, really loved me". Like the twat i was, id forgive her again, start going out with her and then break up with her again a few weeks down the line. Still, as i said, sex with her was always brilliant, so i figured the other hassles were a small price to pay for getting laid two, three times a day when we where together.

Id returned to my bedroom after id just finished having a long soak in the bath and only had on a big towel wrapped around my waist. Espi was still laying in bed, the idol sod. His eyes where closed and i assumed he was still asleep. Turning my back to him, i dropped the towel and began drying my fur. I got the creeps a couple of times like that feeling of fingers up the spine, it felt like i was being watched, but i just ignored it. I did until i happened to glance in the full length morror that was fixed to the door of the waredrobe. I was being watched - by my friend and half brother!

Oddly, i wasnt angrry or offended. Hell, truth be told, i actually felt quite flattered. I was used to being seen naked; in a small house like ours, it couldnt always be helped. Sharing a bedroom it was virtually unavoidable. Without wishing to sound vain or something, I knew i looked good. I was four and a half feet of thick black fur my ears where impressively big, my marks glowed perfectly not to bright and not to dull, my tail bushed out perfectly not to big but thick with soft fur and my body and limbs where well built not to big but enough to show strengh. My mother said i got my good physique from my father, which was the only thing i had to thank him for in my opinion.

Id lost my virginity to a much older female leafeon years ago (about sixteen in human years i was roughly thirteen at the time im eighteen now). I had been propositioned more then once by guys, but i politely declined each time, and thanked them for asking. Me, i couldnt give a toss whether someone was gay, straight or even multi-sexual, as long as they where polite and didnt give me trouble, i was fine. So, when i saw Espi was watching my every move, i decided on the spure of the moment to teach him a lesson. I stood up straight, stretched to my full height giving him a good view of my flaccid penis in the morror, then turned around suddenly to face him.

He cllosed his eyes quickly, but not quick enough. He knew id seen him looking and rather pathetically tried to make out he was still asleep.

_"cut the crap, pi"_ i said, delibrately using his nickname, which he hated.

_"eh.. wha.." _he said rubbing his eyes trying to act like he'd just woke up.

_"as i said, cut the crap"_ i repeated

_"i dont know what your taking about, bre"_ (my nickname my real name was Umbre) he lied, averting his eyes from my naked body.

_"oh, so you wearnt watching me then?" _i asked alrevdy knowing the answer.

_"no, i wasnt!" _he actually managed to sound innocent and offended at the same time. Had i not caught him i might have believed him.

_"your a lier!"_ i tod him as i took the three steps from my bed to his. I stood at the side of his bed beside him, my penis dangling infront of him_. "is this what you where looking at?" _i asked, cupping my penis from below so it rested in the palm of my paw.

"i wasnt looking, bre, really i wasnt" Espi said, sounding a little scared but more nervous. Unfortunately he took after his mother and father both where as bad as each other for being to sensitive and both not very tall either.

He was small for his age (seventeen in human years), he had very delicate and girly features ad the pink fur diddnt help him to look hard. He hvd that cute'sy, pretty boy, boy bvnd member look. He also had a tendency to ac like a girl at times. Like now, it was this that annoyed me the most not being able to admit when he was caught.

_"dont fucking lie to me!"_ i said teasfully just to get a raise out of him _"i saw you looking at me. theres a bloody mirror over there" _i said letting go of my penis pointing my finger at the wardrobe, _"and i could see you looking at me, you bloody pillock"._

My anger had its desired effect.

_"im sorry, bre"_ he whimpered. _"i didnt mean to look" _he added

I should hvve handed him a spade to help him with the pit he was digging himself into. His eyes had barely blinked the whole time he watched e dry off.

_"oh right"_, i sarcastically spoke._ "so you accidentally opened your eyes then accidentally happened to ne looking in the mirror and forgot to fucking blink and look away" _i learned at an early age that sarcasm, properly used, could quite often produce desired results. Id become pretty good with it.

Espi said nothing. He knew he was caught. I stood there looking at him, teasing him really. The fear of what might happen is often far more powerful then what actually happens (worst case sinario so to speak), a lesson id learned from personal experiance at Poke high. It was because of the bullying that i took up ability training my mother didnt wvnt me using my abilities so i nmever told her what i had learned. I never bullied myself, not usually, i wasnt bullying Espi i was just getting a kick out of teasing him but i would never go to far though.

_"im sorry"_ Espi mumbled looking downat his now curled up knees which where under the sheets.

_"well, sorry aint good enough this time, pi"_ i said, my voice all reasonable

_"wha... what do you mean?"_ Espi asked, a essence of fear in his voice as his lip tremored.

_"you where oviously looking a me for a reason"_ i told him, _"and from what i could see, it was this you where looking at" _pointng to my penis.

Espi said nothing, he just lay there looking up at my face.

_"well, have a look, then, if thats what you want"_ i urged a cheeky grin on my face. He tried to disguise his desire to look with a blink, but i saw Espi's eyes fick to my penis, just momentarily.

_"dont be shy, now. This is a once-only offer, just for you"_ i heard myself saying, sounding like a corny second hand car sales men. _"you can even touch me, if you want to"_ i added.

He did i knew it i could see it in his eyes and deep deep down i wanted him to not that id admit it. God only knows what had gotten into me though going from teasing him to wanting him to touch me, i must have lost my mind.

I waited for him to make a move, but he just layed there bitting his bottom lip, so i made the initiative. I whippedmy hand under his sheets, grabbed his wrist and slapped his paw around my penis.

_"go on, open your paw and hold me i can tell you want to"_ i ordered expecting him to back down.

Slowly, dean's paw opened and curled his fingers around my penis. he held me very gently, as though my penis was the most delicate and fragile thing he'd ever touched, his body shook from nerves which felt good as the vibrations entered my penis, although i hid the joy well. i some ways it was.

It came as a huge shock not just to him but to me as it began to swell in his grasp. What had started out as a prank was rapidly becoming something neither of us where expecting. I wvs becoming turned on... very turned on. In no time at all, my penis was fully erect in my best friends/adopted brother's hands. Without sounding braggy, i have to say that i was well endowed. Erect, my penis measured an impressive four and a half inches, whisch for a pokemon of my size was big. It wvs well round and dark deep red in colour, and a arge vain ran vertically along the shaft.

No girlfriend had ever complained about its size which i was proud of. Espi had given up all pretence's of not being interested, his eyes were fixated on it and his grip tightened slightly.

_"is that what you wanted to do, pi" _i asked. his fvce reddened as he blushed blushed and looking away fell silent.

_"c'mon, you dont have to be shy with me. Your holding my penis in your paw"_ i laughed worryingly wondering where this was going.

Smiling nervously lookung up he began to speak

_"i had wondered..."_ he stopped, looking down again.

_"wondering, what?"_ i asked looking down at him _"wonderig how big i was or something?" _

Espi nodded, and smiling looked at my penis blushing more.

_"well, know you know"_ i said smiling slightly. _"what do you think?"_ his paw refusing to let go.

Espi looked away for a moment embarressed to answer. I coud tell he wanted to say something, but couldnt.

_"c'mon, pi,"_ i encouraged, _"i wont laugh at you or anything."_

_"really"_ he asked

_"yes, really"_

He looked up into my eyes to see if was bull-shitting him, which i wasnt, seeming saticfied with whatever he read in my eyes he nodded.

_"i... i think its beautiful"_ he said softly, still looking deep into my eyes.

Beautiful, whatever id been expecting hom to say, it certainly wasnt that, a girl had said that same thing once but hearing it from another guy was... weird. Even so, i cant say i dislicked hevring it.

Espi began to grip even tighter and the more i stood there the more aroused i became. I was horny anyway as id not got laid in some time. I decided to tevse him a little longer, saying something id know would scare him off.

_"kiss it"_ i said

_"what?"_

_"if its that beautiful. then kiss my erection". _feeling sure that worked i waited for him to let go. Instead he turned the tables on me.

_"are you sure"_ he asked, his voice awe-struck.

_"yeah, of coarse i am"_ i said expecting he woud back down and not wanting to back down myself.

The next thing i knew was that my best friend and adopted brother had sat himsef up and still grasping my penis he slowly started to move his lips towards my penis. For a moment i thought about stepping back so that he'd look really stupid but something inside stopped me, i realised that i sidnt want to. I had no idea what was happening to me but i actually wanted to feel my adopted brother's lips on my penis.

He did, his lips pressed against the side of my shaft (just above his paw) so lightly, so delicate, that it felt as though a feather brushed against me.

_"do it again"_ i told him, i dont know why but i noticed my voice hvd become less aggressive.

he smiled and closing his eyes leaned back in and this time Espi kissed my shaft, i felt his lips pressing warmly against the softness of my foreskin. He kissed me again and again, his lips slowly moving from the base of my shaft to th very tip of my penis.

_"is that alright, bre?" _ he asked softly smiling.

_"yeah, yeah, its cool"_ i answered trying to hide my excitement and look disinterested. He could poberbly see right through it.

_"can i err... you know, put it in my mouth"_ my adopted brother just asked me if he could put my penis in his mouth i should hvve stopped right there but something inside grew maybe it was the heat of the moment that stopped me but i couldnt turn him down, thats wheni figured that i was no longer in control of the situation. yet for some reason i didnt care. The only thing i was sure of wvs that i was enjoying myself and as weird as it was i wanted to continue. Trying not to sound like i wanted it i said

_"uh, yeah, if you wanted to" _hoping that my rising excitment didnt show in my voice.

I felt him slowly pull back on my penis so that his paw was against the knot forming at the base. Espi opened his mouth revealing his tingue and pointed pristine white teeth and holding my breath, i watched as the tip of my penis dissapeared into Espi's warm damp mouth. It entered deeper and deeper unil my entire penis had vanished into his mouth. He closed his mouth around my penis and in doing so smiled slightly then closing his eyes began to orally plevsure me.

Umi liked to suck me off, but she was really clumsy about it, it was only my liking for blowjobs that vllowed her togo anywear near my penis with her mouth. Espi however, treated my penis with what i could only describe as passion. his lips closed around my sensative love muscle as he flicked his tongue lightly over its sensative smooth surface, i had never felt anything like it. My adopted brothers tongue past over it as soft as a buttelflies touch, making me feel things id never felt before from a girl i mean. He then letting go with his paw and wrapping them both around my strong thighs he shoved the knot in as far as he could without gagging and sucking like a straw tickled the shaft with his tongue.

I then felt one of his paws let go of my thigh and gently cup my ball sac and lightly squeeze them. That sent a spiked thrill of never before experianced sexual arousal through my body. I swear my penis became stiffer and thicker. Espi began to move his head backward and forward slightly, his lips sucking me deep into his throat his tongue constantly licking my shaft as my fur ticked his nose. His paw held my balls gently, his fingers gibing them the lightest of squeezes every now and then, which made me gasp in pleasure. it felt amazing! My hips wanted to natually hump, but Espi was able to control me so effectively that each time i shoved my lips forward he would just back away slightly. It was frustrating but arousing, at the same time. Id never experianced anything like it.

When i felt my body beginning to tense and tingle, i knew that it wouldnt be long beofre i climaxed. Still Espi kept his mouth firmly tight around my swollen shaft, his head moving in Rhythm backwvrds and forwardsm his tongue's tip now licked the knots surface in his mouth cintinuously. The pleasure was building up in my balls and i desperately wanted to hump Espi's face, but he woudnt let me. I felt myself becoming irrationally angry at him for frustrating me like that, but i didnt dare do anything that would cause him to stop what he was doing to me.

I was on the very brink of tipping over into climax, trying to force my balls into giving up their load of cum. My whole body was rigid and i was making strange, animal-like noises as i willed my body to release me from the unbearable sexual tension that was surely going to drive me crazy any moment.

Suddenly, Espi whipped his head back and released my penis. Immediately his paw grasped my shaft tightly and he began to pump it vigorously, hard and fast. The dam that my body had been been holding back burst and i cried out loudly as cum exploded from my penis. My knees nearly buckled as my balls gave up their load of cumand my paws swam with the force of the climax. Spurtafter thick spurt of creamy fluid shot from my penis and splashed onto Espi. His paw continued to pump me, drawing every drop of the precious fluid from the depths of my sac until he was saticfied i had no more left to give,

My penis was still quite hard when my legs gave out and i sunk heavily to the floor. My prick was still throbbing and tingling, dripping clear fluid. The massive high id enjoyed cumming was slow to fade away and, as i lay there panting beside my adopted brothers bed, a stupid grin spread across my face. it was, without any doubt what so ever in my mind, the very best climax id ever experianced. It had been my best friend/adopted brother who had given it to me.

He was looking at me, his pretty-boy face a mask of innocence. i loved him right then, i really did. If hed been a girl, i would have kissed him. I managed a smile for him as my breathing shallowed and my pulse calmed. My erection had gone but i felt great but a dozen or more questions were running through my mind as i sat there

where the hell did Espi learn to give blowjobs like that?

how long has he been doing it?

was he gay?

did i care if he was? (no)

why me, today ?

none of which i had answers to, but i was sure i would before to long.

Espi used a corner of his sheets to wipe my cum off his chest then got out of his bed. like me, he slept naked and i saw that his penis wvs erect as he stood up.

_"that was bloody brilliant"_ i told him. He beamed a brilliant smile at me.

_"thanks" _he said, stepping towards me. _"Im glad you enjoyed it" _

_"where... how did... ? "_ i couldnt my mouth work properly.

_" i dunno" _Espi said dismissively, as if it was unimportant to me. _"im not gay, if thats what you think" _he added.

thats exactly what was going through my mind.

"well you must have done that before" i insisted. _"you where to good and you looked like you knew what you where doing." _

_"no i havent"_ Espi said._ "all ive ever done is wank... and look at some of your magazines."_

So the crafty little shit had found where i hvd hidden my porno stash, evem so, it ddnt explain how he learned to give a blow job like the one h had just given me, and i said so.

_"honestly bre, all i did was look at how the girls in the images did it and copied them"_ he told me earnestly. i believed him

One thing my adopted brother wasnt was a convincing lier.

_"okay, fair enough"_ i conceded. i was still almost affraid to ask the question that was really bugging me.

_"so how, you know... what we just did?"_ i vsked vaguely.

_"i dunno"_ he said. he paused, thinking for a few moments. _"if i tell you something" _he began slowly, _"promise me you wont laugh at me or call me names"._

_"oh, for god sake, Espi, you've just hvd my penis in your mouth"_ i sighed,_ "im hardly in a position to be calling you names, now am i?" _

_"no i suppose not"_ he agreed

_"so what was it you wanted to tell me?"_ i prompted

Espi came and sat beside me, dragged his legs up and rested his elbows on them his penis had gone soft again.

_"well, when i was looking at the magazines" _he began slowly _" i found that i was looking at the guys more than the girls"_. His voicewas barely above a whisper as he told me, he was also blushing.

_"when i wanked " _he continued, _"i was, you know, thinking about what it would feel like to.... to, you know..." _he tailed off, took a deep breath then exhaled it slowly.

_"when i wanked i wondered what it would be like to souck a penis"_ he gusted, getting his words out as quickly as possible_ "i thought i was weird or something" _he added, looking at his feet.

_"you daft sod" _i said brightly. _"firstly, your not weird" _i told him, _" and secondly, most boys go through a stage like that when they're our age". _

_"really?"_ Espi, his face brightening a little.

_"yeah, of coarse they do"_

_" did you, then, you know, look at blokes and stuff?"_ he asked.

id not only looked id even experimented with a friend, but i wasnt about to admit that to my own adopted brother.

_"yeah. Yeah i did"._ i told him,_ "but, you know, only in a curios way"_

_"what like me you mean?"._

_"well, yes and no"_ i said slowly. i was treading on thin ice and didnt want Espi to find out one of my closely guarded secrets, espechially since the person i messed around with was good friends with Espi and myself.

_"that diesnt ake sense"_ Espi said, and he wvs right of coarse.

"look" i said, turning to face him "when i was at poke high i found i liked looking at the others in the shower. i didnt fancy any of them or anything like that, it was just a growing up thing. i knew all along that i liked girls anyway" i laughed, and Espi laughed aswell.

_" i like girls, too, bre . honestly"_

_"i know you do, and i know they like you."_ I mentioned the name of a neighbours daughter who thought Espi walked on air. She was a little younger then Espi but not that young. Espi laughed with me as i teased him.

_"but i still get stiffies looking at guys"_ he told me softly.

_"it'll pass"_ i told him casually

_"what if it doesnt, though? i man, i really licked sucking you"_ he insisted, "and" he went on before i could speak,_ "i want to know what it feels like for a guy to suck me". _then, out of the blue, he begvn to cry.

_"come on Espi"_ i said soothingly,_ "it will pass. Trust me, ive been there" _

_"look, just talking about it making my penis hard_"

It was true. Espi's penis was rock hard again between his legs. I felt a funny shudder go through my body vs i sat there next to my naked erect adopted brother. Memories of that time with the friend came flooding back to me... good memories, too. I felt my own penis beginning to stir again.

_"stand up"_ i said.

_" why ? what for ?"_ Espi asked. God, he can be annoying at times.

_"just stand up, will you"_ i said patiantly. without another word, he did so.

My adopted brother stood infront of me, his crotch just about level with my face. Suddenly, i was back in the past with my friend again, and i opened my mouth and took Espi's stiff penis into it. Until the moment my tongue licked at Espi's smooth muscle, i hadnt realised how good it felt. When id sucked my friends penis, i didnt hav a lot of idea whvt i was doing, We only sucked each other a couple times, watched each other wank, and thvt was about it. I hvd become roughly 5 years older in human years and much more experianced, i hvd better appretiation of what i was doing, and feeling.

My adopted brother's penis was big for an espeon but not as big as mine he was about 4 inches roughly and a lighter red colour. Using just my lips i eased it deep into my mouth and sucked Espi's stiff penis. Feeling my own penis swell to full size again. I lashed his sensitive penis tip with my tongue, which made him spasm so much that i had to hold him still. Iput my paws on his posterior to steady him as my head moved up and down on his rigid penis. Espi's bum wasnt very big and my paws almost covered it completey. Without meaning to, i found that my fingers were able to feel his ars crack.

For a second another strange surge filled me making my body aroused and entering my penis, making it feel harder still. God it was wonderful having Espi's penis in my mouth, so wonderful that my fingers began to explore below my adopted brothers tails. Espi flinched when he felt the tp of one of my fingers probe his tight anal ring. I held him more tightly and sucked himhvrder and faster as i pressed my fingertip firmly against his anus. He made small sounds of protest, but weakly, as if he didnt rally mean them. I ignored them anyway, when i felt his tight ring of muscle relax my finger slipt into his sphincter. I felt Espi's penis stiffen in my mouth as my finger slipped in all the way into his arsehole and i sucked his penis harder still. I eased a second finger into his arse and he began to hump his hips back and forwards, forcing his penisdeeper into my mouth and my fingers deeper into his arsehole.

I felt Espi place his hands, gripping me tightly by the base of my ears as he became more and more aroused. I was just holding his penis gently in my teeth as he thrusted his hips forwvrds and bvck again, allowing him to face-fuck me. While doing this i was sliding my fingers in and out of his sphincter, finger fucking his arse. It wasnt very ong before i tasted the salty goodness of his cum as he released into my mouth, causing me to swallow. Saticfied after he releasing very last drop i removed my fingers slowly from his anus and as i did he fell to the floor. He grabbed hold of my erection in his paw and wanked me rapidly causing me to release almost instantly.

laying there i said

_"Looks like I need another shower"_ I said after five minutes or so.

_"I need one, too"_ Espi said as he sat up. _"I've still got your cum on me". _Espi's cum had pooled in my pubic hair, a fact I pointed out to him.

_"Yeah, well" _was his ambiguous, nonsense reply.

Neither of us suggested it, but we both made our way to the bathroom together. I sorted towels out for us while the water warmed up and Espi pee'd. He stepped into the shower behind me.

_"Your prick is beautiful"_ he said, taking it in his hand again. He knelt down and, with the warm shower spray falling over us, took me in his mouth again.

If anything, it was better than before. I don't know whether it had anything to do with being in a warm shower, or what (I liked wanking in the shower, maybe that was what the association was for me), but having my adopted brother's mouth wrapped firmly around my swollen shaft again felt even more magical that the first time in our bedroom. Espi was even more gentle than before, which turned me on wickedly. I felt his tongue slowly trace the sensitive ridge of my smooth glans, which made my legs tremble. He snaked a paw between my legs and I felt his fingers feeling for my rectum. I opened my legs a little wider and shortly afterwards felt an electric shock of arousal shoot through me when Espi's fingertips pressed against my anus.

He continued to suck my swollen prick, lazily running his tongue over the sensitive head. As he had done when I'd had his prick in my mouth, I felt I had to steady myself with my paws on Espi's head.

A small sound of pleasure escaped me when his finger forced its way through my tight anal ring, and began to move in and out. My penis stiffened in my his mouth and he sucked me harder still. A second finger slipped into my sphincter, then a third, which was the most incredible feeling. Espi was finger-fucking my arsehole like he'd been doing it for years, slipping his fingers out to my anal ring, then quickly shoving them back into me.

I was making all sorts of noises without realising it. I could hear my own voice echoing around the tiled bathroom as my adopted brother aroused me to a pitch I'd never felt before. Over and over his fingers slipped in and out of my sphincter while his mouth and tongue stimulated my swollen shaft.

Suddenly, I didn't want to waste the load of cum that was accumulating in my balls and watch it wash away down the shower drain. I pushed Espi's head off my penis, which wasn't easy! He looked up at me from his kneeling position, concerned. I smiled at him as I asked him to remove his fingers from my arsehole. I reached down and pulled him to his feet.

A bottle of shower gel hung off the little tray on the shower rail. I applied a liberal amount to my paw and began to rub it into espi's chest. I washed his torso, slowly working my way down to his crotch. My suds-filled paws gripped his penis and began to 'wash' it thoroughly, bringing it to erection once more.

I turned Espi around so that his back was to me. I applied more shower gel to my paws and rubbed my sudsy paws over his shoulders, his back and his arse cheeks. I slid a very soapy finger into the crack of his arse and fingered his tight anus.

My adopted brother laid his hands flat against the wall, pushing his girlish arse out as I applied yet more shower gel to my fingers - and some to my stiff penis. I slid two gel-slicked fingers in to Espi's tight arsehole and finger-fucked him until I felt his anus relax. Taking hold of my swollen

organ I pressed the head against Espi's anus and pushed my hips forwards.

A deep groan escaped from him as the bulging head entered his virgin rectum. I moaned myself when I felt my full length slip gently and easily into Espi's body. My penis felt huge as I began to hump my hips backwards and forwards, filling espi's sphincter. He was very tight around my shaft, but that just made having my penis in him all the more enjoyable for me. Every movement of my penis in his sphincter sent shivers of pure sexual pleasure through my whole body.

I saw him remove one of his paws from the wall and reach for his penis. As my rigid shaft fucked his arsehole, he wanked himself. We were both making a lot of noises of unrestrained enjoyment as our bodies took pleasure from one another.

I felt Espi's sphincter tighten around my shaft and he yelped that he was going to cum. Seconds later, my penis held in a painful, vice-like grip, I couldn't move for a few moments as Espi's body became rigid as his tiny penis shot it's load of cum up the shower stall wall. He slumped against the tiled wall when he was spent and I began to slam my penis into his body hard and fast.

I gripped Espi's hips tightly as my penis pounded his arsehole. I felt my own climax building in intensity, my penis swelled thicker still then I was crying out as warm creamy cum shot from my shaft and deposited itself deep in Espi's sphincter. Still my hips kept slamming my shaft into his body, pushing more and more cum deep into him. It felt like a flood of my precious seed was filling my adopted brother's body as my hips slammed into him again and again. Eventually, there was no more left to give him and I eased my wilting penis from his body.

I couldn't remain standing and sat down in the shower tray, allowing the rapidly cooling spray to wash over me. Espi passed me the bottle of shower gel and I washed myself where I sat. The spray was cold by the time I followed Espi out of the enclosure and grabbed a towel.

Now many weeks later mine and Espi's relationship had grown strong i had spent a couple days back with Umi but decided to end it for good as my curiosity for males had grown bigger and had begun relations with a male Vaporeon just 2 month's younger then Espi. Spaking of Espi to say that we felt bad about doing what we did being brothers i mean would be a lie we enjoyed it so much that it became a more frequent thing infact once a week atleast. Whether this will continue into the future is another story but for now where going to just enjoy each others company

THE END


End file.
